Take the ball!
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: Con los youkai restantes sumidos en la sociedad, Kagome realmente creyó que no habría más margen de sorpresas para ella. Al parecer, muchachos obsesionados con el basquet pueden ser en ocasiones más problematicos que viajes en el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

_***Rumiko Takahashi y Tadatoshi Fujimaki mantienen su derecho de decir que los personajes utilizados les pertenece. Mía es la historia, nada más ni nada menos.**_

* * *

 **Take the ball!**

I

 _Teiko alta, ¿eh?_ Contemplando el amplio e impresionante campus, la sacerdotisa se dirigió casualmente hacia el aula designada. _Es tan grande como pensé que sería. Sesshomaru no aceptaría nada menos, después de todo._ Suspirando, deslizó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

 _Un nuevo comienzo,_ se recordó, deteniéndose frente a la puerta abierta. Recostándose ligeramente, esperó con paciencia que el maestro se diese cuenta de su llegada.

Finalmente el hombre mayor la notó— Ah, debes ser Higurashi-kun, pasa por favor.

Dedicándole una inclinación dejó pasear su mirada por los estudiantes curiosos. En la última línea alguien se destacó, un muchacho de coloración pálida. _Él parece a punto de desaparecer,_ señaló, no refiriéndose a su apariencia.

— El último lugar disponible es a un lado de Hatake-kun.

Y del niño misterioso.

Porque Higurashi Kagome no estaba llamada a la normalidad, ¿verdad?~

* * *

 _ **Gracias por revisar mi pequeña idea molesta.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Take the ball!**

 **II**

Kagome no podía considerarse una amante de deportes. ¿Entonces por qué Sesshomaru había escogido esa escuela? Se negaba a creer que no existían otras opciones.

Teiko _respiraba_ básquetbol. Y tenía una política bastante cutre acerca de ganar-lo-es-todo.

 _Es bastante triste en realidad,_ reflexionó para sí, contemplando las canchas abarrotadas.

Y entonces fue cuando en realidad una pelota le golpeó en la cara.

O lo intentó.

La lenta nebulosa de la ira sumió su mente, y mirando al grupo de niños aproximándose, les espetó:

— _¡¿Quién mierda fue el culpable?!_

(Al final, Inuyasha había logrado dejarle algo más que un corazón roto)

* * *

Palabras: 100 exactas, sin contar título. _Y rayos que me costó y divirtió a partes iguales._

 **Nyanco1827** : muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y el esfuerzo de comentar xD. Espero que tu duda sea resuelta pronto ;) no sé, creo que podría tener una idea. ¿Es acerca de la línea temporal?

 **Gcardozaqromero1** : en realidad, los capítulos están en formato de 100 palabras, y así es como me manejaré en este fic en este nuevo aviso. Es para que pueda escribir uno en los tiempos de recreo en la escuela y la actualización sea diaria. Lo siento :/

 _ **Gracias por revisar. Y por los favoritos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Take the ball!**

 **III**

Una mujer furiosa no era un espectáculo diario al que se enfrentaba. La mayoría de las niñas eran demasiadas intimidades por su altura y aspecto como para hacer una escena. Exceptuando a Momoi, claro.

Esperando un resultado similar él se acercó, oyendo la frase iracunda.

— Yo—haciendo un gesto de mano, enfocó la atención sobre él.

Rendijas azules se clavaron mucho más efectivamente que cualquier encestada.

Era un buen momento para recordar que no tenía cinco años ni tampoco estaba frente a un tigre furioso a punto de atacar.

Caminando en zancadas secas empujó el balón en sus manos mucho más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo pequeño podría decir— De ahora en adelante sé cuidadoso… antes de que mates a alguien.

Él parpadeó. _¿Ella sólo acaba…_

Dándole la espalda abandonó la escena, cabello negro cuervo deslizándose en la brisa.

… _regañarme?_

Lo que una… chica valiente.

Su interés despertó.

* * *

 **Palabras:** hoy, por bonus, son 150 ;)

 **Nyanco1827:** Este capítulo es para ti. Me animó bastante tu comentario para escribir ;) y sólo quería darte las gracias por tomarte el tiempo. Amo cuando me cuentan lo que les quedó o lo que realmente piensan sobre un capítulo, más allá del "continúa" y el "actualiza pronto" –no es que me refiero a que sean malos, mmm-.

Por cierto, tienes razón. D: Lo malo siempre deja más mella ._. curioso, ¿no? ¿Será una condición del ser humano o individuos al azar? :/ Y respecto a tu duda... ahora la tengo yo xD me pregunto sobre que será entonces:O

 _ **Gracias por revisar. Y los fav.**_

 _PD: Si quieren ayudar con algún capítulo próximo envíenme_ _ **una palabra**_ _. Puede ser un color, una emoción o… bueno, algo. ;) Pueden dejarlo en un review o PM._


	4. Chapter 4

**Take te ball!**

 **IV**

Kagome suspiró un poco, mirando a través de la ventana a los miembros de Tiro con Arco entrenarse. La nostalgia cosquilleó su cuerpo, trayendo a la luz sus recuerdos.

A diferencia de esos estudiantes no había utilizado el arma como deporte, y cada fallo había traído consecuencias nefastas. No es como si volvería a eso. Ciertas cosas habían acabado quinientos años atrás.

Simplemente… le gustaría tener la suficiente valentía de coger el arco en sus manos y no sentir que estaba tentando a los Kami a darle una razón para necesitarlo.

Youkai ya no causaban más problemas. Mejor terminarlo allí.

Palabras: 100. _Melancolía~_

* * *

Uff. El wi-fi de mi escuela es imposible ._.

 **nyanco1827** : Me alegra entonces haber logrado actualizar en ese momento. :) Aún sigo sin saber cual era la duda D: rayos. Y sí, siempre habrá una vez para todo... incluso para Dai-chan ;) En fin, sí, a veces suenan un poco molesto. Sobre todo porque los autores tenemos sí-vidas, algunas ajetreadas y no es como si no actualizamos porque no queremos .-.

Gracias por escribir, por cierto. :)

 **Gracias por revisar. Y los favs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Take te ball!**

 **V**

— Kagome-chan—una de sus compañeras susurró con entusiasmo, inclinándose hacia ella— ¿Es verdad?

Ella alzó una ceja.

— ¡Que te enfrentaste a Aomine-kun!—elaboró, prácticamente chillando en su oído.

Todavía sin entender el punto, asintió.

Los ojos de la niña brillaron— ¡Eres tan genial Kagome-chan! Demo—miró curiosa— ¿no le tienes miedo? ¡Él es enorme y muy fuerte y…!—se cortó, notando su expresión en blanco.

Negando suavemente, le corrigió— Solo alguien diferente a ti o a mí… ¿Es todo?

— Um, ¡sí!—rápidamente abandonó la escena.

Kagome suspiró, reanudando su camino al comedor. _Es mejor no pensar en ello,_ se aconsejó.

* * *

Palabras: 100. :)

 _*Demo: "pero"._

 **nyanco1827** : Jajaja ya veo xD Una vez me pasé cinco capítulos preguntándome si Kagome realmente estaba usando falda porque con todo lo que hacía me era imposible pensar que seguía usandola. O sea, ¿cómo no mostrar tu ropa interior cuando estás dando vueltas en el cielo con una franja de tela que apenas te llega a mitad de la rodilla? :O ¿Magia? xD

Ya veremos con lo del club ;) Y no te preocupes, no me han sangrado los ojos al leerte xDD

¡Gracias a ti por comentar! :D

 **Gracias por revisar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Take the ball!**

 **VI  
**

Tarareando en voz baja se reclinó contra la barandilla, contemplando el cielo blanco. Jugueteando distraídamente con el panfleto entre sus manos siguió reflexionando en la sugerencia –orden- que Sesshomaru le había dado.

La participación en un club. ¿Pero qué exactamente podría elegir? ¿Cocina? ¿Kendo?

Un griterío cercano interrumpió sus pensamientos. Con una ceja alzada notó el grupo de niñas chillando frente a una de las canchas, donde un niño de pelo rubio brillante les saludaba. _Él me parece familiar,_ zumbó abstraída, ladeando la cabeza en concentración.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona habría sido probablemente sorprendida por la sombra repentina que la cubrió. Sin embargo, ella simplemente parpadeó.

— ¿Hola?—miró hacia arriba, al macho de pelo morado.

Él miró abajo a su vez, como si estuviese sorprendido de verla allí—… no te vi.

Kagome resopló con diversión. _Suena como alguien despistado_ — Está bien—encogiéndose de hombros, guardó su abanico y sacó uno de sus chupetines, habiendo obtenido el hábito de llevarlos siempre. Notando la expresión infantil de anhelo del gigante ella sonrió un poco antes de tenderle el dulce— Puedes tenerlo—ofreció, sonriendo.

— Gracias—murmuró, felizmente comiéndolo.

 _Se parece Shippo-chan, antes y ahora_. Ella sonrió con dulzura— Sin problemas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.  
**

 **Nyanko1827** : Jajaja es que para eso hago corto el capítulo pero gracias xD Yo quiero una falda como esa :O * **lo dice aunque no use nada más corto que un vaquero xD** * Sigue el suspenso xDD Porque soy muy yo (? Y la chica... ¿quién sabe? ¿tal vez ambas? xDD ¡Saludos!

 **¡Hasta luego a todos los lectores! Gracias por los nuevos favs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Take the ball!**

 **VII  
**

* * *

Cepillando el césped distraídamente ella bostezó, el calor del sol adormeciendo sus sentidos. No lo suficiente, sin embargo, para perder la presencia débil del niño acercándose.

— Kuroko-kun—saludó, abriendo los ojos.

— Kagome-chan—miró un poco curioso a la niña capaz de detectarlo con insultante facilidad— Minami-sensei me dijo que te has ofrecido para dar tutoría en inglés. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

— Claro, Kuroko-kun. ¿En qué tiempo puedes?

— Después de las prácticas.

— Ah. Bien. Iremos a la biblioteca, entonces.

Después de murmurar un "gracias" se marchó.

Solo entonces recordó que no le había preguntado en _qué_ club estaba. _Genial, Kagome, genial._

* * *

En realidad, pensé que podría hacer un encuentre con Tetsu-chin en la biblioteca, ya que sus pasamientos son la lectura y un año después en Seirin formará parte del Comite de Biblioteca. Pero después me di cuenta que la idea ya estaba usada :/ Meh. No pequé por originalidad pero... algo es algo, ¿no? xD _  
_

Nyanco1827: xD No puedo decir nada, nada de na xP Tendrás que esperar a ver si tu sexto sentido tiene razón ;) ¡Saludos!

 _ **Gracias por revisar. Y también los que añadieron a favoritos.**_

 _ **¿Alguna opinión que compartir...? ;) ¡Prometo que no muerdo a tanta distancia!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tome el balón!**

 **VIII**

Pasando con desinterés una pelota en sus manos, Kagome se dirigió con pasos tranquilos hacia el gimnasio donde le habían indicado que el club de baloncesto se encontraba practicando. Según sus compañeros el niño al que debía ayudar también se hallaba allí, así que era comer dos platos de _oden_ a la vez.

 _Qué… interesante._ Ojos azules barrieron sobre el grupo de seis personas que se encontraba en el medio de la cancha contra otros seis. _Al igual y también a diferencia de Kuroko-kun sus auras son mucho más profundas que las de alguien normal. Diría que ciertamente hay un componente más en ellos._

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus obvias habilidades en el juego pudo detectar una falla.

 _Souta me dijo que en cualquier juego, en cualquier lugar, un equipo debe jugar en_ _ **equipo.**_ _Ellos no. Sólo tiran y juegan para sí mismos. Son sorprendentes físicamente pero más allá,_ caminando hacia el entrenador, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, _son una decepción. ¿Pero qué podría pedir de Teiko?_

Si ganar lo era todo en ese lugar.

 _Ahora recuerdo porque sigo sin querer unirme a nada de aquí._ Deteniéndose frente al hombre, se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, sobresaltándolo— Ano. Creo que esto es de aquí—le tendió el balón— Lo encontré en el patio.

— Ah, sí. Gracias. ¿Eso era todo?

Sintiéndose un poquito insultada por el rápido despido, contestó— ¿Podría decirle a Kuroko-kun que lo esperaré en la biblioteca?—ante su asentimiento, guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le asintió cortésmente— Entonces adiós.

Se habría ido tan sencillamente de no ser por una sombra repentina. Parpadeó— ¿Mm? Murasakibara-kun—reconoció, mirando al alto muchacho de pelo y ojos violetas— ¿pasa algo? ¿no deberías seguir en la práctica?

— Quiero un dulce de Kago-chin~—murmuró, infantilmente, evaluando los bolsillos y el bolso de la mujer pequeña.

Suspirando, Kagome sacó una bolsa con confites— Aquí tienes, pero debes de volver con tu equipo—advirtió, dejando caer el presente en una de las manos grandes.

Cepillando su cabeza, Atsushi asintió distraídamente— Gracias, Kago-chin—sonriendo, volvió felizmente a su lugar.

Finalmente saludó con un movimiento de manos al pálido jugador antes de abandonar el gimnasio. _Supongo que tendré que hacer algo de tiempo…_ Tarareando en voz baja cambió su dirección hacia el patio. Con suerte podría disfrutar de los últimos rayos del sol.

* * *

 **Uff. Perdón por la demora. Como disculpa el capítulo es más largo y probablemente también los otros lo serán ;). Veré xD  
**

 **nyanko:** Bien dicho xD mmm. Creo que yo también me lo preguntaría xD Gracias. Todavía tengo que encontrar como podría reunirse con Kise-kun y Midorima-kun :D Y sí, Momoi lo es y ella es impresionante. Por cierto, dentro de poco aparecera otro personaje de Inuyasha, ¿te gustaría adivinar? ;)

 **¡Gracias por leer a todos! Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Take te ball!**

 **IX  
**

Entreabriendo los ojos, Kagome bostezó ligeramente mientras estiraba los brazos atrás de su cabeza, un libro abierto sobre la mesa. A su lado, el niño de cabello celeste comenzó a juntar las hojas utilizadas.

— Gracias por tu ayuda, Kagome-chan.

Incorporándose, le sonrió ligeramente— No ha sido ningún problema, Kuroko-kun—aseguró, guardando en el interior de su bolso sus útiles—Estoy segura de que te ira bien y podrás ir a las nacionales.

Él suspiró, su aura repentinamente no tan feliz— Ah, sí.

Dudando por un momento, inclinó su cabeza y expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos— Pensé que era algo que deseabas—murmuró con suavidad— ¿puedo preguntar porque pareces tan triste entonces?

Kuroko pareció sorprendido antes que una pequeña sonrisa floreció en su rostro. Pero "sonreír" no es lo mismo que "alegría", ella lo sabía por experiencia, y ese niño claramente estaba adolorido por algo. _Parece como Souta,_ resopló en su mente al recordar a su tonto hermano menor intentar mentirle acerca de sus emociones.

— Kagome-chan, ¿cuál es el sentido de hacer lo que amas?—él preguntó en voz lejana, mirando sus manos con interés usual para alguien perdido en su propia contemplación.

— ¿Sentido?—repitió, parpadeando en la repentina pregunta— Bueno. Para mí… hacer lo que amas es disfrutar de algo que te gusta y compartirlo con lo demás. Esa es la "máxima" felicidad. Si pudiese, de alguna forma, seguir aquello que amo con mis personas preciosas…—ella sonrió inconscientemente, los rostros de sus amigos pasando en su mente— sería inmensamente feliz.

El chico de ojos azules pálidos sonrió en su respuesta— Ya veo—susurró, pensando en su propio propósito y ciertas cuestiones— Gracias por tu sinceridad, Kagome-chan. Me ha servido de mucho—le sonrió suavemente.

Alzando su mano, tocó la cabeza celeste con una expresión dulce— Te lo dije antes, ¿no? No es ningún problema para mí—guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, colgó su bolso en su costado y de despidió— Bueno, ya nos veremos, Kuroko-kun. Cuídate camino a casa—con un último movimiento de mano comenzó a irse.

— Espera un momento, por favor. Te acompañaré en tu camino. Es tarde para que una chica camine sola por las calles—miró el cielo oscuro por la ventana.

 _Lo dice quien se ve como si un simple soplo pudiese llevárselo,_ meneando la cabeza mentalmente, suspiró, _mah, él tiene razón. Y sé que Shippo hará menos de una escena si tengo a alguien conmigo. Como si fuese a meterme en problemas._ Honestamente, sí solo había sido una vez, ¿cuál era el problema? _Ah, espera. Creo que fueron dos…_

— Muy bien. No queda muy lejos de aquí de todos modos.

Sobre el cielo estrellado, en algún lugar, Kami muy seguramente les sonrió.

~ _La amistad es el faro más brillante en el amplio mar de sombras_ ~

* * *

 **Bien c: creo que no me quedó tan mal... tan. xD  
**

 **yomii20:** Me alegra de verte por aquí ^-^ sólo dejame decirte que tienes que verlo xD Kuroko no Basket tiene 3 temporadas ya, la tercera en emisión todavía. Es, ¿cómo podría ponerlo? Más serio. O sea, nada de romance, es puro amor por el deporte y las canchas. ;) ¡Saludos! :D

 **nyanco1827** : Jajaja, a veces me pasa pero tiende a ser como las pintas en el anime, después leo sobre ellas y es como "Sí era una pinche buena persona al final :')". ¡Sí! xD Aunque realmente no vi el uniforme de la escuela de Teiko creería que tendría bolsillos en alguna parte, siempre lo hacen xD ¡Gracias! Igual intentaré no tardar mucho con el próximo. ¡Saludos!

 **Gracias por revisar :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Take the ball!**

 **X  
**

— Aún no has cumplido con la voluntad de éste—voz de barítono fluyó desde cerca.

— Buenos días a ti también, Onii-sama—murmuró entre dientes, escavando más profundo en Mokomoko.

No hubo ninguna advertencia antes de que su esponjosa manta fuese robada lejos y acabase a merced el frío sin piedad. Quejándose se hizo una pequeña bola e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Él debería de estar en América en ese momento, no en su departamento a primeras horas del día.

Sesshomaru observó sin expresión el agravio de la mujer humana, decidiendo que pagaría eso.

— ¿E-eh? —en su estado de a punto de sumergirse en la maravillosa tierra de los sueños no fue consciente del sonido del agua cayendo hasta que se vio alzada y llevada hasta el baño. Removiéndose rápidamente, se giró y abrazó con fuerza a la figura mayor— ¡Chotto mate! ¡Estoy despierta, estoy despierta!—chilló, intentando aferrarse a la camisa del masculino.

Con la sonrisa más imperceptible pero no menos aterradora desató casi sin esfuerzo sus manos y depositó bajo el flujo del líquido frío. Kagome gritó, maldiciendo al youkai, sus antepasados, sus futuros hijos y su roca-mascota, todo mientras intentaba cerrar el grifo.

— Te odio.

— Hn. Ésta debe de aprender a respetar a sus superiores—advirtió, mirando con lo más similar a la diversión en sus ojos dorados el aspecto mojado y refunfuñado de la mujer. _Como un cachorro._

— Yo no veo a ninguno—resopló, tercamente, cogiendo una toalla. Unos minutos después, ya cambiada y aseada, se arrastró hacia la cocina— Por cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí? No es que me moleste que me hayas despertado tan temprano y luego arrojado en agua fría pero dudo que hayas venido a esta humilde morada para tal despliegue de cariño incuestionable.

Alzando una delicada ceja de plata, Sesshomaru ignoró su patético intento de sarcasmo en favor de algo más importante— El zorro me dijo que sigues sin unirte en un club. Dime, ¿has estado desobedeciendo a propósito a éste?

Suspirando, Kagome se apoyó con la puerta de la heladera— Sabes que agradezco tu intento para que no acabe en una margina social pero no es necesario. No me apetece unirme a ninguna cosa de esta escuela. Estoy bien con las clases de kendo y baile tradicional que ya me haces ir—tomando un poco de leche y cereales tomó asiento, oyendo distraídamente el sonido del agua calentándose— Aunque es un poco extraño…—murmuró.

En silencio, el youkai se acomodó frente a ella, su fiel bola de pelusa sobre su hombro con en los viejos tiempos.

— Hay algunos chicos que presentan habilidades mayores a las de cualquier ser humano. Sus auras también tienen diferencias, es como si se "encendiesen" en determinados momentos—reflexionando la situación, confesó— He estado viendo un par de sus entrenamientos y no encontré nada más que eso. ¿Puede ser posible que alguno de sus ancestros haya sido un youkai y hayan heredado algunos rasgos sobre-humanos de ellos a pesar de la dilución de su sangre?—interrogó, curiosa, poniéndose de pie para preparar el té.

— Es posible—concedió, impasible— ¿Qué tipo de habilidades son las que llamas "sobre-humanas"?

— Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, y en alguno de esos casos incluso su altura es superior a la gente japonesa que considerarías fuera de la norma. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos tiene un aspecto de su aura más "brillante" que los demás, como si estuviese más desarrollado—tarareó ligeramente, frunciendo un poco el ceño— Pero siento que hay un detalle que se me escapa y no puedo encontrarlo. Necesitaré más tiempo de investigación—suspiró, volviendo a su lugar con la bandeja de té.

Sin contestar, el imponente taiyoukai contempló en silencio el rostro de la muchacha pequeña. Parecía inmensamente intentase negarlo, la miko no podría jamás conseguir una vida normal, como las personas que caminaban por las calles ignorantes de la verdad, como lo había sido una vez antes que un pozo le había tirado en un viaje al pasado. _No podrá porque ella es demasiado diferente._

— El zorro te ayudará si lo pides—señaló, sorbiendo la taza de té con absoluta elegancia— sus sentidos son superiores a los tuyos.

— Shippo está ocupado con su empresa, onii-sama—comentó tranquilamente— Además, sé que soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme de esto—aseguró, con un poco de demasiada confianza, un producto probable del tiempo con él.

 _Así de diferente._

Sin embargo, no podía decir que todo era para mal… o bien.

* * *

 **Después de una eternidad finalmente llegó la continuación!**

 **Se agradece sus comentarios :D**

 **PDTA: Como regalo de fiestas tenemos la participación de Sesshomaru-sama ;) ;D ¡Espero lo pasen genial, por cierto!  
**


End file.
